It's not what you think
by Deathtotheking
Summary: *Slash fic Happy fun times, Royal gone rouge, and a loyal best friend. Story line adventure* Nick is normal. He sleeps, eats, is dedicated to his work. He has a girlfriend, a house, and a dead body in the back yard... say what? But now he can see wesen, and he fights them all the while a man is constantly on his mind and his best friend kissed him? Yeah, Nick's normal.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Burkheart of the Portland police service was a very meticulous individual. He house was always clean everything had a spot where it belonged and if used would always be returned their. His clothes were always clean and ironed with liberal amounts of starch to keep them looking orderly throughout the whole day. His desk at work would always pass the white glove test.

Nick followed rules. There really were no exceptions for him. Their was a solid line, right and wrong, good and bad. He was a police detective and it was his job to bring justice to those who had been wronged.

It could be argued that Nick had a deep seated obsession with capturing and punishing those who committed murder after his own parents were brutally smeared across a highway when he was a young kid.

He had a small secret. Or a large one depending on how you looked at it. Not only was he a grimm but he fancied a guy. And not just any guy, his own boss. Nick could be clean, he could follow orders but he couldn't get his boss out of his head. Sean Renard was powerful, and strong. In a crowd he would be easy to spot, nearly 6 foot 7 with prominent shoulders and a strong jaw line he also had the air of command. Nick was drawn to him, like a uncontrollable need to be around him.

Nsnsnsnsnsns

Sean Renard sat in his office hands folded and resting on his desk. His brows were pushed together and he surveyed his task force. Being in charge took a lot, it should have stolen his patience, his energy to do much outside work. It should frustrate him that his time and life were being wasted away in a small office. Yet it didn't.

Renard had many secrets and knew about most his staffs. No one knew of the world he was from, or the luxuries he used to have. He came from the grimm world, the world of vessen and animals, but to cap that off he was a prince, from one of the 4 remaining ruling family's. His royal blood gave him affluence over every vessen he met.

Renard had grown up with more than a silver spoon in his mouth, but if truth be told his childhood was never easy. By the age of four he was fluent in latin, english, german, Italian and french. At six he accompanied his father to the political meetings and debates, he saw misbehaving vessen slaughtered, and looked down on them uncaring.

Sean saw many things as a child yet every other moment he was tugged away for training. He did not cry. He was never allowed to do so. He eventually became a surly teen and decided at 20 that he would leave his home, and go to america to try and start something new.

If truth be told he was not entirely sure what he was doing. He didnt want his own army, but the ability to have affluence and command over others without his family informing him how to do things was satisfying enough. Their was a grimm. His grimm. All his.

He protected him from the shadows, keeping his safe from others. He knew that he couldn't always be their for him and he knew for a fact that two reapers had slipped through his defenses and panicked worrying about his young grimm but they never turned back up. It had been stressful but his grimm came into work each morning still bright and cheerful never afraid to come tell him about a case. His heart thumped painfully for a moment as he thought of him and shook it off.

Nick would never know his love.

Srnbsrnbsrnbsrnb

Nick left work at 6:05pm that evening and took a moment as he got out of the office building to inhale the fresh air and stretch his legs and sore muscles. He looked up and down the street and at darkening sky. He had missed the sunset sadly, but he had more pressing matters on hand. His gut was twisted with guilt thinking about the two bodies of the men without heads buried deep in the woods. He sighed, they attempted to murder him that was fair, and they never would have stopped. But it didn't follow the rules, His rules by any standard.

Nick felt the guilt and sheer uncomfortableness with the situation made him nauseous and feel faint. Their was a lump in his throat and his eyes burned. He needed someone to talk to, and save for telling his vessen with weaker stomachs he took off up the street and climbed into his grey car and drove to Monroe's.

The light was on at Monroe's and Nick wasted no time in shutting his car off and practically running to the door. Monroe opened the door right before he could knock and he stepped in. His legs however gave out and he landed rather hard on his knees and he bunched up trying to protect himself from the world.

* * *

R andR

Okay the second installment of Its not what you think is finally up. I did lots of editing and reviewing to make sure that Monroe and Nick stay in character (yes even though this is a slash fic and i have a few more libertys).

I hope you guys like it and if you do please tell the author, i love writing but sometimes i wonder what you think of it, should it go faster, slower, would you like me to do a pov for Juliet or is their another character you would like to see? Review and tell me.

Created for you with love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monroe leaned down concerned for his friend and he placed a hand on the detectives leather clad shoulder. "oh Nick, come on buddy". He spoke to words softly gazing at Nicks face all bunched up, squeezing his eyes shut. Monroe shut the door and then placed his arms around Nicks slender form. Monroe inhaled sharply as he lifted the grimm, despite what he looked like he was heavy like a sack of rocks but the blutbad carried him swiftly to the couch. Monroe sat him on the couch and fetched a mug and the water he had boiled just before Nick got their. He set these on a table and ran outside grabbing several handfuls of odd leaves.

He brewed the leaves and extracted them and poured in a healthy amount of alcohol into it. He placed his hand on Nick knee and shook him gently. "common dude," he said urgently. He had never seen Nick like this.

His mental stability in the swing worried Monroe, though he would never admit that he truly care for the detective. "Nick you need to drink this.". He said in a commanding voice. Nick didn't move at all.

A fine sheen a sweat covered Monroe's head. A broken Grimm in his home, and he had no clue how to fix him. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed an ugly twisted root. His mother had put it in his mouth to get him up in the morning. It tasted gross and served to energize and 'zing' people awake.

He chopped off a piece and ran back to Nick. He pushed it against his lips but but nothing happened. He sighed and used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead. He blinked and looked at Nick and stuck the root in his mouth and chewed it until his mouth was filled with the bitter juice and he leaned down to Nick and gently grabbed his face and lifted it and slowly brought his lips down to the grimms.

It was a slow process, like a mother bird feeding her baby. Monroe kept a watchful eye on his friend, but apart from slightly winching at the taste of the root he didn't move much.

Monroe made quick work of feeding his friend, and however natural his animalistic side estimated kissing his close friend was, he still felt like there was a line that was very dangerous. And he was practically running across it.

Nick sat up as Monroe pulled back and they sat in silence. Monroe sat on the floor leaning against the couch, not sure of what to say. Maybe he wasn't qualified to say anything, perhaps Nick needed professional help. A doctor, a psychiatrist, or as his dad had said a swift kick up the ass. A wry smile crossed his face, the latter would most likely do nothing but he thought of his childhood for a brief moment.

His mother had held him so close when be had been down. He rolled his head to look at Nick. His elbows were on his knees and his palms pressed against his eyes. Monroe sighed and hauled his ass off the floor and sat down next to Nick and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.

Nicks shoulders slumped and he started shaking and Monroe rubbed his back. He cleared his throat, "umm, Nick I don't know if you knew but I don't really do this and I might not be the best person to talk about guilt conscience, I wasn't exactly the best behaved blutbaden in history."

Nick gave a soft cough/laugh and dropped his head to his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. Monroe rubbed Nick back gently and handed Nick the slightly chilled cup of tea and told him, "drink that, tastes nasty but you will feel better."

Nick sat up straight and gulped the tea down. The effect was immediate his breathing calmed and his tears soon subsided and Nick finally managed to sit up. Monroe watched him carefully as he sat up and gently took the cup from Nick's hand and placed it on the coffee table and hauled him up to sit on the couch with Nick.

"Listen Nick, those men where murderers, they kill people for hire mostly, vessen who they deem misbehave," he said making quotes with his fingers and rolling his eyes a little. "and grimms. There job is to kill, they don't think twice they just take the shot that will take lives. I know that it can hurt knowing that you took a life, but that one life saved hundreds of others."

Nick gave him a side long glance and sighed. "thanks Monroe," Nick said his voice still a little shaky but he continued, "you're more help then you think, I'm just so out of sorts. I can't sleep, i don't feel hungry, Juliet and i keep getting into fights. Shes not sleeping either, the vessen keep spooking her, she doesn't know about any of this. Work is hard, all the people look faceless to me, they could have been good people, but i feel like I'm loosing my touch. The captain even asked me if i needed a day off because i looked that bad."

Nick's speech ended in a rush, his eyes wide and shining like blue sapphires. Monroe seriously hoped he didn't burst out crying again, not only was it hard to get him calm but he found the detectives sobbing deeply disturbing.

"we all have low times Nick," Monroe said staring at his hands trying to find the right words, "sometimes we loose people close to us," he though briefly of Angelina before saying, " but it does get better, it sounds corny but it has a way of working itself out."

Nick nodded, even with his weird way he understood what Monroe was saying. He nodded and stood up, "thanks Monroe, i think i should maybe go home though.". Nick stood heading for the door but Monroe grabbed his arm saying "wait up Nick.".

Nick turned and a wry smile crossed his face, "is this where you say i owe you 200$ and to come see you next week?" he asked jokingly and Monroe smiled back at him before seriously saying, "you will sleep here tonight, from what i gather Juliet could use an evening to herself and you could use a goodnights sleep with no tense arguing before hand.". Nick immediately shook his head denying his friends gracious offer, he had already intruded but Monroe laughed a little.

"i have your keys and your phone.". Nick grabbed his pockets looking for said items and glared at Monroe. "I figured you might need a break. Just suck it up and enjoy a lower stress environment."

Nick nodded and said softly , "thanks Monroe."

Monroe nodded and walked up the stairs, pointing at door and explaining where they led. Nick's room was up the stairs and two right turns down a narrow hall so the window in his room faced the street. Monroe's room was an immediate right at the stairs and the bathroom was right in front of the stairs. Monroe gave Nick sheets for the bed and a strong smelling cup of tea that he warned him to drink quickly while lying down, and he would have a restful sleep.

"Thanks again Monroe for everything, i could use the break.". Monroe nodded and smiled "sweet dreams grimm boy."

Nick turned and made his bed stripping down and pulling on the pjs he had been given and he crawled into bed. He watched the light flicker across the dark room as a car passed outside. He rolled over and grabbed the mug and gulped the hot liquid quickly.

He place the mug back up and snuggled into the soft pillow. He was warm, and safe. For the first night in a while he wasn't going to be angry or disturbed and he settled with that notion. He snuggled further into his blankets and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Don't forget to review, i need 5 before i post the next chapter. Bleave suggestions, you thoughts and what you think should happen and tell e if you like it! I love your faces and i will see you next time!

Created for you, with love.


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone, i hope you are enjoying the story so far, you know the deal, I dont own, want reviews ect...

Another thing I need to add to this, the story is mainly based on THE FIRST SEASON OF GRIMM! The additions from the second season will be an episode by episode basis, and my suggestion will be to watch the second season (like me).

This is a gay love story between people (I won't spoil the surprise.). Don't like don't read.

On a final note I'm thinking of writing a story for the general world. Any suggestions of what I should write will be welcome.

* * *

Chapter 3

Nick woke slowly the next morning stretching and yawning before he fell back among his sheets. His feeling of hopelessness from the previous day had faded and he felt refreshed, lighter and relieved be had told someone.

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, and they tingled from all the crying he had done the previous night. He rolled over and sat up again looking out the big window. The sun was high in the sky, and he sighed, he was definitely late for work. He looked around the room, his clothes were gone, as was the mug he put on his bedside table. There were folded clothes on the chair, a pair of tan kakis and a loose soft feeling shirt, along with some socks and boxers.

He blushed lightly, he hoped Monroe hadn't gone through much trouble. He spotted a fluffy towel beneath all of this and he grabbed that and the clothes and tip toed to the bathroom. He heard the soft chiming of a clock and Monroe swear quietly. Obviously it was past9am, the time Monroe started work.

Nick shut the bathroom door and stripped off the pajamas he had been given and jumped in the shower. He didn't want to steal all of the hot water but it felt so good. He grabbed the bottle of soap and began lathering up. It smelled so good, Nick had a little moment in the shower. It was strong, both manly but a little sweet and distinct, and had the very slight undertone of pine trees and earth. He recognized it as the smell that always came with Monroe.

He finished his shower quickly and dressed, returning the towel to his room and sneaking down stairs. He spotted Monroe working at his desk, wearing his funky glasses and delicately placing the springs back into a very old and expensive looking watch.

If he could tiptoe around Monroe, and could get outside he could hot wire his car grab some clothes from home, and apologize to Juliet, and run to work and say he overslept. Or maybe hot wire Monroe's car and go straight to the station and have it impounded, because Monroe took his phone and keys, and apologize to Juliet when he got home, but before the less pleasant plan could be put in to action Monroe spoke from his chair, eyes not leaving his work, "forget whatever you are planning over there Nick, you aren't leaving this house today."

Nick looked over at Monroe and sighed and walked over to the chair by Monroe and fell into it a hand covering his face and he sighed. "Dude," he looked over at Monroe who was watching him, "You look better then last night, but you still look like shit." Nick gave a shot laugh and groaned covering his face again. "Can I at least have my phone so I can tell my boss that Im not coming in today?"

Monroe smirked and put watch back together and said, "Hank called your cell phone, I told him that you passed out at my house and that you weren't quite ready to go to work today, but that you would be in to work tomorrow." Nick stared at Monrow as he replaced the baking on the watch and looked at him. "Hank believed that?" Nick was shocked and shook his head.

"well yeah," Monroe said as if Nick was missing something obvious, "We all thought you could use a break dude, everone knew you were having a tough time even if the don't know all the finer details."

Nick stared at Monroe between his fingers before sighing again and dropping his hand to the armrest. "what about Juliet, Monroe? I need to talk to her and on top of that what am I going to do? I will be bored out of my mind here."

"you will be busy helping me, and Juliet needed the break too, trust me.". Nick stood and headed for the kitchen, " well if it's enforced that I stay here I'm helping myself to coffee.". Monroe chuckled and placed the watch in a plastic bag with a name written on the front and headed for the kitchen where Nick was grabbing a mug.

Nick grabbed the coffee pot and poured a mug full and grabbed a bagel and turned to see Monroe leaning against the door jam watching him and smiling at him. "what's so funny?". Nick asked holding the food away from him and looking at his shirt, afraid that he had made a mess. "nothing really.". Monroe said rubbing his head and heading back to the living room.

Nick did several odd jobs that day, sitting in Monroe's squashy chair shining gears, sorting springs, polishing things and taking the backs off and putting them back on all sorts of watches. The work was soothing, the fairly easy work allowed him to speak and relax. He spent most of the day chit chatting about unimportant things.

Soon night began to fall and Monroe stood from his desk and stretched his back and nodded to him. "were done for the day."

Nick put the gear he was polishing back on the cloth and stood flexing his arms. "great, may I go home now?". He said sarcastically. Monroe looked at him and sighed. He went into another room and brought back his clothes, with his keys and phone resting on top. He changed in the bathroom and came out handing Monroe the borrowed clothes. "you could stay another night if you want.". Monroe suggested half heartedly. Nick shook his head, "I won't impose.". He was gone in a minute and missed Monroe's face of disappointment in the window as he drive off.

Nick drove home and parked his car and quickly unlocked the front door. He dropped off his coat and looked around. The house was dark minus the front room lamp. He looked around and was instantly confused, Juliet hated having the house in darkness before bedtime. He tiptoed to the bedroom but no one was there. He looked through the entire house but couldn't find her.

Walking back to the lamp that was originally on he saw a piece of paper folded next to the coasters. He gently lifted it and went to the now lit kitchen and sat on a stool and read the note.

"Nick,

Hopefully you see this note before you make any assumptions. I am going to stay with a friend a couple nights, I think it will be good if we could take a break from each other.

Please don't be upset, I just need a break from us. Things were going so well, and I really do love you, but right now I don't think I can handle everything.

Please just enjoy the break. I hope we can work this out.

Love Juliet."

Nick was glad he was sitting, otherwise he would have fallen. Juliet left him, their relationship was crumbling. He looked around at the house they had molded their life around. He shook his head and stumbled upstairs grabbing clothes and a pillow. He couldn't stay here and he didn't want to be around Monroe right now, he wanted silence. He got back in his car and drove to the trailer. The small trailer was perfect for him, there was a small pull out bed in the corner and he curled up smelling all the herbs. He fell asleep looking at a map on the ceiling, his mind a raging torrent of confusion.

He closed his eyes and curled up against the wall. He could feel it. In his gut he knew everything was going to fall apart. He didn't know when, or how or what would happen but he knew nothing was going to end well.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to relax his shoulders and soon enough his breathing slowed, arms relaxed and his face un-scrunched. He slept the night through in the weird smelling plants and herbs until the next day.

Nick woke early next day and changed clothes and grabbed his car keys and drove down to the station. He waked through the door and grabbed a cup of coffee and jogged up the stair. Slinging his jacket over his chair he sat and opened the file on his desk.

"hey, I was hoping you would take another day off.". Hank said as he sat down. Nick looked up and gave a wry smile, "can't get rid of me long enough can you?". Hank smiled and shook his had a little and opened the other copy of the homicide report.

"how are things between you and Juliet?". Hank asked glancing up at Nick. He paused when he saw his face, "awww Nick," Hank said sadly. "I recognize that face, made it several times myself in the past.". Nick shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it.

Hank nodded and looked back at the report. "Nick!". Wu walked in and clapped his arm and looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. "that's... Disgusting." Wu said and closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "its way to early to see that.". Nick shook his head and looked down laughing a little.

"something you needed?". Hank asked Wu shutting the case file. "oh yeah, the captain wants a word Nick.". Wu nodded and left.

Nick sighed and stood, "hey it's probably nothing." bank said grabbing his wrist. Nick nodded and went to the Renards office which had all the shutters down. He knocked once and was quickly told to enter.

Renards office was bright, clean and smelled like leather. Renards glanced up form his desk, "hey Nick, take a seat.". Renard gestured to the chairs and Nick sat in his favorite squishy one closer to the desk.

Renard finished reading and closed the file on his desk and rested his elbows on top of it, and looked up at Nick, his fingers enter lacing.

Nick stared at his shoes felling out of place. Usually he could easily meet Renards eyes and felt comfortable, but today the captains gaze made him squirm and avoid eye contact.

"Captain?". Nick said in a hushed voice, confused and nervous. "it's okay Nick." Renard said and dropped his arms and leaned back as Nick glanced up at him through his eyelashes.

"I just need to know that you can still do your work in your usual excelling performance," Renard said gently, "you're my best detective, if you need a break, it's yours."

Nicks eyes shot up and he quickly shook his head and stood, "no!" he shouted out quickly. "I mean no sir, I'm fine.". He said in a softer voice. Renard nodded and crossed the room to Nick, and rested a hand on his shoulder. He studied his face for a second and Nick looked back at Renards dark eyes.

Renard nodded and squeezed Nicks shoulder. "okay, just say if you need something." Nick nodded vigorously and turned to leave, but he was spun around and embraced suddenly by the captain. Nick was frozen, but in a split second his emotions raised and fell in a millisecond making him feel tired.

He nuzzled his head into Renards shoulder and wrapped his arms around his body. He squeezed his eyes shut firmly and sighed heavily. Renard clapped his back firmly and Nick released him and looked at Renard.

Renard nodded firmly his jaw clenched and shook Nick a little. "back to work then.". Renard said. Nick ducked out of his office and jogged back to his desk. Why did Renard look mad when he left?

Renard peeked at Nick as he went back to work and inhaled strongly. "why do you smell like a blutebad Nick?". His temper rose suddenly, "you are mine only." he growled and turned away and sat back down looking at his computer.

* * *

Well I hope it was worth the wait.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vote!**

**RenardxNick**

**RenardxNickxMonroe**

**The choice is yours**

* * *

Work kept Nicks attention diverted, and with the peace he had managed to get on his day off he maintained focus with ease. Everything he did was like a routine, like he was asleep doing it. Hank watched Nick carefully all day, and Nick being appreciative of his friends concern astutely ignored the stares or sidelong glances he got.

But not all good things could last, closing time came quicker then he expected, and with no additional leads on the case they were told they could go home.

The feeling that twisted his gut the past few days returned. By the time he and Hank had grabbed their coats, shut down their computers and clocked out he was sweaty and shaking. By the time they had walked downstairs her was visibly suffering from tremors, and when he got to his car he was slightly green in the face and ready to throw up.

Hank grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "Nick!" he said looking at his face intently. Nick shook his head, "I'm fine."

"no Nick you're not fine. I've seen fine, this ain't it.". Hank took his keys, "I can take you home.". Nick shook his head and grabbed his keys but Hank didn't release them.

"I'm going back inside Hank." Nick said slowly, "I'm going to stay in one of the cells or in the medical wing.". He said. Hank watched his face for a moment and nodded. "your ass better march up those stairs and do as you just said, or I will kick it to the moon tomorrow.". Hank said and Nick nodded.

Hank nodded and turned Nick to the entrance of the station and gave him his keys back. Nick waved good bye to Hank and turned away walking back inside.

He watched Hank drive off from the window and sighed. He walked up three steps and turned around, it was time to go home. He walked down the stairs and out the door and fell against the jam.

He looked up shivering and ready to fall over, he saw a wolf wesen staring at him with a hollow tube of bamboo, the wolf raised it to his lips and blew hard, the thing making a sharp whoosh. He didn't see the thing fly to him, and honestly his mind was too fuzzy to think to move, but he felt something hit him hard in the throat.

"Agghhhhh!". Nick yelled and grabbed the thing in his neck and yanked it out and threw it to the ground. The dart shattered and Nick grabbed his throat and slumped down. He desperately tried to breath as he lay on the wet pavement he looked up at one of the florescent lights and his eyes shut.

XXXXX

Monroe sat at home that evening trying to play cello but for some reason he just couldn't focus on playing. He played the wrong notes, his fingers slipped while he played and all he could think of was Nick.

He sighed and figured he might as well call Nick, lord knew Nick didn't bother considering time when he wanted to talk to him anyway.

Nick didn't answer the phone. Monroe called seven times and left messages five of those times. Monroe dropped his phone, hopefully Nick was just asleep. Or on a case that was keeping his occupied.

Monroe went to bed that night tossing and turning. He repeated to himself firmly that nothing was wrong.

XXXXX

Hank drove to the office the next day and was happy to see that Nicks car was still their. He smiled and walked to the door and opened it, but their was a jingle on the ground. Hank looked down to see the keys that belonged to Nick. Hank shook his head and scooped them off the damp pavement. He thought Nick had a firm hold on the but obviously not. He would go find the sorry sucker and, permitting he looked better then he had last night, he would razz him for his carelessness. Hank stopped by the coffee machine getting two very sweet, very strong cups of coffee.

He went to their desks first, but noticed Nick wasn't their. He set down the coffees and opened the case file they had been working on. A half hour passed and Hank felt nervous, something wasn't right, Nick should have been released from the cell, because the guard got anyone who spent the night up and out by 7am. If he had stayed with Harper in the autopsy wing, she would have been in at 6am, and would have rousted him from her couch by then. Hank looked to the desk clock he had and shook his head. 8:47am.

Hank got up and walked straight into the captain, who grabbed him to stop him from falling. "Everything all right Hank?" he asked him, taking one look at his face. Hank took a shaky breath and then shook his head. "Nicks not here." Hank looked around the room, both searching for Nick, and trying to keep others from knowing how bad Nick was handling things. "He was in a right state last night captain," Hank began in a quick low voice, "He was in no state to drive sir, so I took his keys until he promised to go inside and spend the night in a cell, or on Harpers couch." Hank shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I should have gone with him sir, and made sure he got there. He went in and I left, but this morning I found his keys right by the exit, and he's still not here. It could just be me sir, but i'm worried. Harper would have him completely ready by 7, since she gets here early, and the guard would have moved him out by 7, and" Hank looked at the clock, "Its 8:50, and I haven't seen him."

Renard inhaled sharply looking to Nicks chair, which was now suspiciously vacated. He nodded, and said, "Go check with autopsy and the cells, i'll look at the security cameras from last night." Hank nodded and took off, practically flying down to Harpers, and Renard quick marched to his office, and logged on to his computer.

Hank was devastated to find the neither Harper nor the cells had seen hide, nor hair of Nick. He sprinted to the captains office, but found everyone in the main room, all looking at the projector. Hank walked in and stared at the captain who shook his head. "Detective Burkheart was abducted from the precinct last night, and they only missed one camera."

Hank looked in horror to the screen at the very fuzzy pixilated picture. The camera was supposed to be replaced, and no one really thought of it as functioning either. He watched Nick exit with him, they exchanged words and Nick morosely nodded and went back in. He watched himself shake his head, get in the car and leave. A minute or so passed and all the detectives and officers were silent as they watched.

After two minutes or so Nick exited again, holding his keys, and fell against the door. A man, a ways off from Nick put a tube to his lips and a dart shot hitting Nick's fuzzy form. His hands flailed and he fell down clutching his neck. The man grabbed Nicks feet and dragged him off. Renard switched the camera to the outside one, and they saw the back of a man dragging him. Another man stepped out and the camera lost its feed.

The room was silent.

Hank looked at the captain. "We don't either of them, and the camera feed on the only camera we see his face is too poor to identify the man. We don't know who either of them are, and we don't know what they shot him with. It could have been poison. " The captains voice at this point became very stressed and Hank knew he was pissed.

The captain stood. "put out a bolo on Nicholas Burkheart, and see if we can't find his cell phone. This has priority, theirs not much to go off of, but if you find anything," Renard's voice became low and angry, "if you find a single shred of evidence, or if something doesn't feel right to you, you come to me immediately."

Everyone went to their desks and began to work, Hank stared blankly at the white screen. Renard stood by him and glared at the wall. "We'll get him back." The captain said angrily. Hank nodded and blankly walked to his desk and sat down. "It's not your fault Hank." The captain said shaking his shoulder a little. "if I had only walked him in, made sure he was okay..." The captain grabbed his shoulder firmly and shook his head. "It's not your responsibility, he's a grown man, and no one would have ever thought he was in any danger. Not at the station, we all thought he was safe."

Renard stayed a minute more, patting his shoulder as he left. Hank looked up at the two cups of black coffee, the stream curling up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vote!**

**RenardxNick**

**RenardxNickxMonroe**

**GO VOTE!**

* * *

Monroe woke up feeling at odds with the world. The blutbad had some off days every now and then, but he could tell something was wrong this damp and foggy morning. Speaking of morning it was only 4:30, a time he wouldn't normally be awake. Curious as to why he was awake he reached over to his mahogany nightstand and grabbed his iPhone, checking to see if anyone, mainly Nick because he never cared when he woke him, had texted or called him. However he had no missed calls, no new messages, and not even an email that would have chimed at him to wake up.

Monroe dropped his phone down and rolled over puling the warm blankets up to his chin, sealing him away from the cool air of the room. He watched the ceiling, listening to his own breathing. He rolled to one side, then the next, and turned to lay on his belly. He was uncomfortable, n matter how he lay, his mouth tasted horrible with morning breath, and his stomach growled with hunger, sending prickling sensations to the back of his neck, almost like nausea. He rolled over again, it felt like hours since he woke. He looked over at the clock that was ticking, his wolf sharpened senses helping him see. It had been a whole 7 minutes.

"Gahh!" Monroe yelled/moaned throwing his normally soft but currently felt like rocks pillow at the wall. He rolled out of bed burying his head in his hands. He felt anxious and nervous and distressed, and the felling heightened when he looked at his phone. He flipped on the lights and stomped around, pulling on his workout clothes and ignoring the feelings the brewed in him. He stomped downstairs, turning on more lights, and the radio to try and keep his mind off things. He filled the coffee maker and scarfed down a bagel, and went into his sitting room to work out, and enjoy his palates maybe.

He worked ut till 6 when he normally got up, and then did his normal routine till 7. When he finally stopped he del even worse. Something wasn't right. He grabbed his iPod and head phones and his key. He exited and started to run into the forest, his backyard really. His heart pounded, his lungs heaved for air, he howled and ran on.

XXXXXX

Captain Renard sat at his desk periodically clenching and unclenching his fingers. Authorizing a bolo for Nicholas Burkhardt, his star detective and not to mention grimm had taken all his patience, and calm. Someone kidnapping a police detective was almost unheard of, and the fact that he was a grimm made him worry. How could he be there when the moment truly called for him? He could send Reapers and others running, and he had enough contacts to keep him informed, but what had he truly done so far. He had risked his neck against the family wishes, and proved only a delay to those after his grimm. And how proud he was of his grimm. Reaper after Reaper he destroyed, the Nuckelavee the stupid horse had charged in without thinking and paid the price. He ended up in a river, his skull caved in by, Renard knew, his special grimm. But Nick did more then that, he also killed, though they were not sent by the royals, a Dämonfeuer, Geier, and a Siegbarste. Well, the dragon had been run through with a copper pole, saving Nick from being burnt to a crisp, and during the human-organ bust, Renard made a face thinking about all the body parts and people who died, was accidental. Or at least so Nick said. But the Ogre, with the grudge against Hank, he still couldn't figure out how Nick had managed to, in his condition get and shoot the ogre with the special bone-calcify gun. He was either super-human, or he had help. Something that troubled him deeply, not only because he knew that the answer was that he had help, but also he couldn't locate who.

Yet the Mauvais Dentes, was sent by the royals. The vicious saber-toothed tiger should, in all unfairness, killed Nick in a heart beat. He was thankful he was alive.

He scowled at his desk. No thanks of him being alive to their opponent who got to him last night. How could he know, for all intents that Nick would go through such a rough patch. He could prolong some fights, and even win some for the grimm, but it seemed when help was really needed, he was absent. Well, not entirely, he thought. He shook his head again. If he could locate Adalind, he would kill her. He shouldn't have let her leave her mothers house, but he had a fair feeling that Catherine wouldn't have allowed him to kill her only daughter. She would be back, he could tell, and she held a grudge like no other, and had he known how much of a pain in his ass she was going to be, he would have let the mellifers kill her.

Nick was having troubles with Juliette, and he could mark the start from when Adalind had left. He wouldn't put it past her to cause trouble between them, in any way she could. He looked at the clock and sighed. He had lots to take care of when he got home, and though he knew nothing would happen until he got there, he was anxious all the same. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXX

It was all black. Nick felt groggy. He couldn't move, he could barely manage breathing, truth be told. It could have been hours or mer seconds. He could tell after a while he was laying on something soft. Something very soft, and warm. He wasn't wearing shoes, and he couldn't move his legs or arms.

This should be a concern to him. Such a shame it wasn't. He let his eyelids flicker open for a moment, edge of a bed, dark wood floor.

He exhaled and fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

RenardxNickxMonroe is winning

short chapter the next is longer i promise

REVIEW!

XXXX

* * *

Nick woke again it what appeared to be the middle of the night, for the place he was in was pitch black. His body however was seizing, and it took him a mere second or two to fully understand. He began choking, his throat burning, and it sounded like he was trying to cough up a lung. His throat swelled more and he began to dry heave, only slightly thankful he hadn't eaten. It was a split second before the lights flicked on and a dark shape rushed to his side. The too hot sheets that pinned him to the bed were ripped away and he jerked and twitched more violently.

The shape lifted him and ran down a hall and to a bathroom, and helped him lean over the toilet. He threw up bile shaking and sweating while the person who had lifted him helped him stay upright for he didn't seem to have full control of his limbs. When he finished he ay his head on the side of the bowl and shook. The man, he could see his bare chest, reached past him and flushed the toilet. Nicks eyelids became heavy, so heavy he let them fall closed and he leaned against the man, who took a breath, first sharp, the deliberately calm.

He could tell he was being looked at, but he hadn't the strength to open them. He nodded at him, his thanks for his throat hurt too much to talk. Them man lifted him again and put him on the toilet, saying very quietly, "Here's a toothbrush, get cleaned up, I can put you in the bath. I will go change your sheets." Nick nodded and the stranger placed his hand to his left, across a counter ant to the sink. The hand vanished and so did his footsteps. Blindly Nick relieved his bladder and washed his hands the toothbrush held with his teeth.

The man came back and the tub began to fill with water, and he leaned against a wall, finally sliding down it to lay on the floor. He then noticed he was naked, but he was to far gone to care about his nudity. The man placed a hand on his shoulder and the other around him. Again he was lifted, feet dangling lie a newly wed bride and carried to the tub. The stranger slowly lowered him at the edge of the tub, letting his feet dip in first, to the warm water before it surrounded him.

He rested his hard against some towels and began to wash him with a damp cloth. The fog in Nicks head came back, but he fought it. He opened his eyes to see the back of the man, as he washed his feet and legs. Nick lifted a hand and touched his back, before his arm gave out and he slumped eyes shutting. "You have such strong arms... I owe you thanks." He whispered. He didn't know if the man heard him, or if he answered, for he blacked out. He only knew, that what felt like hours later, he was carried and placed on cold, clean smelling sheets.

XXXX

Renard woke early the next day, tired from his lack of sleep. He was worried about Nick, and he tried to reassure himself that everyone had their eyes peeled looking for him. He showered and dressed and ate breakfast silently and got ready to leave his apartment. He tidied the rooms and put his dirty clothes in the hamper for the house maid to collect. He grabbed his things and made one last sweep. He wasn't ready for the chores today would bring but he knew it was time to be up and running. He, locking the door and went quickly and unnoticed to his car. He breathing was uneven, but he took off for the station making one stop on the way.

In downtown Portland their were dumpsters and back alleys everywhere, and fortunately, no working cameras - Adalind's work. He pushed aside some backs and dragged him from his car, thankful again for the fog and lack of people. Nick Burkhardt didn't move as he leaned him against the alley wall, but his hand curled softly against Renard's cloak. Renard sighed and uncurled the hand, and paused to look at his neck.

The wound had healed mostly, but he hope his Grimm wouldn't go into seizure again.

He stood making his usual strict face. He strode out from the alley and got into his car. He drove to the station gripping the wheel and swallowing hard. Nick would be found, if not by the police, then by the trash service. In any case he would only, at the most extreme wait until noon that day to hear from his detective.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay the plot thickens!

I feel like this chapter should end with DUN DUH DUH!

The last chapter is supposed to cause confuse, and all will be reviled soon. But to clarify a point or two, Adalind had stopped the cameras as per his request when they were on better terms. At this point she has no powers but hasn't come after Juliette yet. Renard's "kidnapping" will be explained. READ ON! and...

REVIEW!

XXXX

* * *

Renard came into the office walking fast, and he grabbed a cup of horrible station coffee. He drank it anyway and sat in his large comfortable chair waiting. Nick could be attacked, his mind thought terrified. Their could be an angry wesen that recognized him and killed him, or he could be run over by the garbage truck. Even then he had put plenty of people in jail before too, they or their families could run across him.

He bit his tongue and shook his head, he had more things to do the worry over one man. even if he was a detective. And even if he was on of the grimm families that had been with the knights, therefore giving him a key. Or that he was handsome... He drank his coffee letting it scald his throat and tongue.

He had to keep him under his control. It was fine if he served him, he could keep the key and he could get it from him at any time, there would be no trouble. But he had help, theirs no way Nick had killed the ogre without help, though he didn't know who his detective would trust with such a thing. Not a wesen surely. He hoped.

Time was passing slowly that day, and he was nearly in tears by 10'o'clock. He typed on his computer, signing off on case files, and arrest orders and a bolo or two. He stared at his phone too, waiting for any call, friend or foe, but he dreaded a ransom or a message saying they had Nick.

Suddenly Sgt. Wu burst into the detectives room, and he shouted, "WE GOT HIM!" The room cheered and swarmed up, Hank jumped his desk and Nick's chair and slightly off balance ran over to two PC's where they carried on a stretcher of sorts, and covered in a blanket lay Nick. "Medical cleared him, but he seems under the influence, they're checking." Wu continued as the sat him down on a wide bench. Renard tried to stay contained, and stay in his office, to wait for the report, but he took one look at Nicks tired and dirty face and before he knew it he was out of his seat and in front of him.

He carefully turned Nick's head to look at his neck, and peeled back an eye lid. He breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his head, and rose from his crouched position. He turned to Wu and Hank the remaining two officers and Wu said, "He looks to be fie sir, but he's not fully cognizant. He seems a little disoriented too, hence the stretcher." He nodded and Hank sat down next to him and hugged him, "You son of a bitch." Hank breathed softly, letting Nicks head rest on his shoulder.

Nick's eyes fluttered open and Renard looked at him. He smiled at him looking as if in trance and reached a hand out to grab the edge of his jacket. Renard felt the blood drain from his face, and he felt dizzy - not common for him. He feared Nick would recognize his care taker. Nick nodded his head a little and fell over onto Hank. He kept trying to open his eyes, and his grip desperately grabbed at the fabric.

Renard swallowed and looked at Nick with his fierce eyes, "Nick, you're in the station, Hank is right here with you. Your safe, we can help you, but you need to let go of my shirt, I have work to do to get you justice. You are safe." Nick's eyes fluttered closed and slowly the hand slacked. Renard caught his hand as if fell and set it on his lap. He stood and straightened himself out, and looked at Wu. "Find out who did this." He growled, and Wu took off joining in the hunt. Hank looked up at him and he smiled a little. "take care of him, you can just sit with him, make sure he drinks water and call if you need help." Hank nodded and smiled back.

He went to his office and watched Hank take Nick back to medical and he called out, "Hank!" Hank turned, "Yes sir?"

Renard looked him in the eye and his voice floated out of his office, "Tell me if anything happens." Hank smiled again and nodded and the two stumbled out.

XXXX

Nick woke this time in an infirmary bed, finally with a clear head.

He glanced around and grinned at Hank who was watching him, slowly shaking his head, and he slid his chair closer. He thumped his arm lightly and looked at him scoldingly, "I think the work has it out for you pal." Nick laughed and rubbed his arm softly and smiled, "Sorry Hank, I had no clue either. What's today?"

Hank laughed, "Always curious how many days you've missed aren't you." Nick chuckled a little which turned into a hacking and coughing fit. Hank sat up concerned and patted his back, but Nick waved him off. Nick leaned back and drank some water his chest heaving.

"i'm fine.." he said weakly, "just fine..." his voice trailed off and he shook violently for a moment. Hank shook his head, "Dude, i've seen fine before.." he paused to give emphasis looking Nick in the eyes, "this ain't it.

Nick coughed again and shrugged. Hank shook his head and stood, "I have to go see the captain, I'll be back." he looked at Nick with a face that said 'you move even so much as a millimeter I will shoot you with your own gun.'

Nick chuckled as Hank left and leaned back. A nurse came in for a minute to check on him, and assured him everyone upstairs was thrilled and a personal note from Harper came in saying that she was thankful she didn't have to do his autopsy. He laughed more and she smiled and left the room. His smile faded, and he sighed. He was more scared then before, ever in his life. He shivered and pulled the blankets up and his eyes welled with tears.

"Nick?!" He jumped nearly a foot his tremors worse then before and he shakingly met eyes with Renard, and sadly that was not the worst. Next to him stood Hank and Juliette - who herself looked like she had about as much sleep as he got recently. And to top it of on his other side stood the department psychologist. He couldn't say anything that could excuse himself. His head tipped down and he shrugged, and tried to wipe his eyes, yet more tears filled them.

Renard quietly excused everyone and closed the curtain to Nicks bed.

Nick shook more and he felt soft fabric pushed against his hand. Nick looked down to see a handkerchief. His eyes welled more, "too much, it's too much. My life..."

Renard watched Nick wipe his eyes and hand it back. Renard pushed it to him, "Keep it Nick, you could use some rest too. Take two weeks off and I mean it. Go home." His face was barely staying calm as he looked at Nick, the crying beauty, who's tears clung to his long eye lashes. He left the room and in came Juliette.

The shared a look and he nodded, "No more?" he asked referring to their relationship. She shook her head no sadly. He swallowed hard blotting at his eyes with the handkerchief. "should I get my things?" he asked quietly, it was her house after all. "You can stay if you want?" She asked him, but he shook his head. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Nick," she grasped his hand lightly, "so sorry." He looked at her hand rubbing the back lightly where some gauze was. "What bit you today." he asked voice empty. She smiled lightly at his past frequently asked question. "Cat-scratch."

They sat in silence for a moment before she nodded, more to herself as tears filled her eyes, and stood, giving him a hug. He hugged her back and watched as she left.

Hank came in looking behind him, "She looks bad, what just-" Hank froze when he turned and saw his face, and then he gave him a look of utmost sympathy, "Hey, I know that look.." He nodded at Hank and hugged him back as Hank pulled him halfway out of bed.

The next three hours after Hank left talking to the shrink were awful. He now had his time off where he would see her twice a week, until Renard's break was up, and she would then decide if he was mentally fit to come back. He agreed without question, and she left looking stern but not unsympathetic, giving him a heavy warning to not involve himself in police work.

He looked at the side table to his phone and sighed, he knew what he wanted. He picked up the phone and speed-dialed Monroe, who answered at the first ring. "NICK! Nick! Oh my god dude, i've been so worried. Where in heck have you been man!?"

"Monroe," he started his throat closing and he choked off, tears filling his eyes once more. "Oh man..." Monroe said on the other line. "Where are you, i'll come get you." He nodded.

Half an hour of silence was ended by "Dude.." Monroe's face peered into the room, looking horrified. Not quiet understanding the full horror, maybe he looked that bad.. He asked "what?"

"You smell like a royal..."


	8. Chapter 8

Yay the plot thickens!

I feel like this chapter should end with DUN DUH DUH!

The last chapter is supposed to cause confuse, and all will be reviled soon. But to clarify a point or two, Adalind had stopped the cameras as per his request when they were on better terms. At this point she has no powers but hasn't come after Juliette yet. Renard's "kidnapping" will be explained. READ ON! and...

REVIEW!

XXXX

* * *

Monroe was pacing his front hall, unable to sit and enjoy his normal work with the clocks. It seemed the Grimm had just come into his life, barging in, and basically telling him to help. They had a rocky start, what with Nick jumping him and then him getting Nick back for it when he came snooping. He had been a little put off by the Grimm, who walked in like he owned the place, but the detectives instincts were right about him, he could help. And therefore Nick made his place in his home.

Funny after all his reluctance to let him in he had hidden his most treasured things, but had finally told him everything, and trusted him. Probably more then he should have.

But now after all their trials, and debts to be paid. After all the fussing Monroe made about how the detective was in his life he couldn't stand not to hear from him. He didn't know what was happening, he had visited Nicks house during his run, desperately pounding the city streets from nearly seven mile before banging on the door. But before he even touched it he could tell his friend and Juliette, hadn't been their for a night or so.

Time went on and it was nearly three days later of his worrying that his phone rang and up popped the picture of Nick, all smiles and laughs. A picture he had taken at the bar when they had been hanging out. He was so nervous and happy he hit answer on the first ring. "NICK! Nick! Oh my god dude, i've been so worried. Where in heck have you been man!?"

"Monroe," Nick said his voice husky, like he had a sore throat. Monroe tried to swallow his enthusiasm and listen to Nick but he choked off, and he could hear him gasp for air. His friend sounded like he was crying "Oh man..." Monroe said fear clenching at him, his feet going clod. "Where are you, i'll come get you." He said a little resigned, but desperate to see and help him.

Half an hour of driving led Monroe to the precinct, and don into their mini-hospital, for wounds of detectives, should they incur them. They couldn't help with much other then cuts, bruises and a bullet wound, but they served their purpose. He saw Nick laying in his bed, clothed and clinging to a blanket, his eyes red and puffy. "Dude.." Nick looked over at him his face the tragic puppy-dog eyes of hurt, but a breeze floated but and his sympathetic face turned to one of horror. Nick looked a shade confused at his expression and swallowed hard asking, "what?"

"You smell like a royal..."

XXXX

Hank sat down at his desk looking at the computer, as if to ask it how to help. He knew Nick wanted to be left alone, and seeing as he was on duty, he couldn't spend all his time with Nick. But it chewed him up inside. Having been married four times he knew Nick was hurting something fierce, he had been so happy when he had bought the ring for Juliette. And it had cost him nearly everything he had too.

Hank sighed. He would get over it soon, but Hank knew that things would be rough. He didn't want his best friend to leave Portland, the thing he suffered after his previous three failed relationships. At least this last time, three years ago when they had been made partners, Nick had been their and asked him to stay, and his ex moved to Maui, with here new bo, a professional football player.

He looked down waiting for something to do.

XXXX

Renard strode into the detectives room, right past Hank saying "Griffin, office." He didn't like the sad hopeless look on his face, one that didn't bode well. He needed Nick to be calm, but he wondered why Hank looked so torn. Nick would have Juliette to look after him, and even though he wished the Grimm to be only for him, selfish royal that he was, he knew that Nick would marry her. That would make things complicated.

He sat down at his desk and watched as Hank came in, shut the door and took a seat. He stared at him a moment the question of whats wrong and hows Nick culminating until he spoke up. "Not good," said Hank, "I don't want him to leave." Hank said sadly, knowing that he couldn't stop Nick if he chose to do so.

Renard for his part was a little confused, and nervous at that comment. "He has Juliette, her practice was dedicated here, why would he leave without-" but he froze for a second. Hank nodded and sat up straighter.

"He and Juliette were having some problems, but then it all got worse. She was flustered after having her home invaded, and then being kidnapped. You can't blame her for wanting a normal life." 'Oh yes he could, and he would' thought Renard. If his Grimm was no longer tied down here, he could leave. "She's just tired of it sir," Hank continued, taking his face of serious concern and slight anger to be on Nick's behalf, not for his location.

"She said she felt like he was hiding things, not telling her the whole picture. It's not his fault. He's been a little off since that dealing with his aunt." Hank said and Renard's head shot up to look at him, "What with shooting the man, and then having her attacked. Things just got weirder around here."

Hank finished and looked at him. He slowly nodded and sighed, "we should try and keep him here, he's one of he best detectives. He has good insight, and i'd hate to lose him. Is there not hope for them?" he asked begging in his mind that this could be fixed, he had one to many problems, but deep down he didn't want to see the back of Nick.

Hank shook his head and he sighed. "we should go see him, maybe he should stay with you tonight?" He asked and Hank nodded, he would love to have Nick closer to him, better to stop him from doing something stupid.

They stood and walked down the stairs to the infirmary, ready to collect Nick but were shocked to see his room empty. Hank stopped the nurse who was passing and asked, "where did he go?" She smiled and said, "His friend came in, seemed to cheer him up, poor lamb looked miserable. The friend helped him out to his car, I went with, making sure they got off all right," she said with a thick english accent. "They were out of here about ten minutes to the mark, and he took his phone. Told him i'd email him the results, if we get any, from whatever they put in him. Seem's to have taken his balance and depth perception, though that should clear up soon."

Hank looked at Renard who looked very upset, and very mad. He wondered why.

Renard growled in his head. 'Blutbad... I'll kill him with my own two hands for coming near MY Grimm.

* * *

Muahaha, thats the end.

JUST KIDDING! I wanted to stop, but I felt that would be mean, especially for what happens next.

Carry on.

* * *

Monroe drove with Mozart playing in the background. Nick seemed dazed and he was too. A royal in Portland was bad enough, but to know that they had close contact with Nick as worse. Nick had told him about the blackout, and waking up several days later to Wu's face an inch from his, shaking him and asking if he was all right. He told him about the room, and the man that helped him, asking if Monroe thought it was a dilution or reality, terrified at one idea, and hopeless with the other.

Monroe was mad in his own way. The silent brooding he went through made him Moore mad. He didn't want a royal anywhere near Nick. He knew the stories of the royal family's, how they would cultivate a Grimm to work for them, how they made then their personal assassins. Nick would never do that, but the royals were brutal, all for there own gain.

And there were stories, though not many, of them being used for, lets say - less then holy purposes. Indeed a relation between a Grimm and a royal was uncommon, but not unheard of. Some say that it had just been a secret love affair that had come to light, but the thought on Nick in another mans bed made him see red.

"Knock it off." Nick's voice rousted him from his thoughts and he looked over. Nick held his bag to his chest, their not being excessive amounts of space in his beetle. Nick have him a pointed look and he realized he had been vulgad for at least a quarter mile.

"Sorry," Nick said as he phased back, "It's just you were growling and humming over there and I have a headache."

Monroe chuckled, "didn't even notice I was doing it, sorry." Nick nodded and went back to looking out the window. They came to his house and Nick swallowed, but Monroe put a hand on his shoulder. "Need help?" He asked softly. Nick shook his head and Monroe nodded and got out of the car and opened Nicks door.

Nick stumbled up the familiar drive, to the house he had lived in for three years. He opened the door and walked in to the sunny sitting room. He looked at all the things, but he saw none he really wanted to keep. If Juliette didn't want them, he would sell them, split the cash. He walked upstairs and into their room. Armed with all his duffle bags, and a few black trash bags he packed all his toiletries, and half the towels. He packed his clothes shoes and anything int the room. All his electronics, keys, change, and finally the ring. He burst out crying and hastily whipped his eyes.

He went downstairs lugging his things and grabbed the quilt from the beavers, his spare gun and his favorite movies. He ran back up the stairs and into his room where he wrote a note saying he didn't care what happened to the furniture and grabbed his pillow.

He lugged all the stuff out to the car with a face like death. Monroe opened the trunk and helped him pack it in. "You're starting to look like your name sake," he said giving him a look, "Grimm."

He laughed a cold and unhumorous laugh and ran back into the house. He grabbed his old coffee mug, the Colombian coffee, his computer and chargers and the lemon sherbet - something Juliette hated but he loved.

He clambered back into Monroe's car after dropping his key next to a picture of him and Juliette.

Monroe shook his shoulder a little. "Come on dude," he said taking off from the house, "lets go get you settled."

XXXX

Renard's day didn't end soon enough for his liking. He speed home and banged open the door and slammed it. He would have been better if Nick was with Hank, not something from the wild side. He wondered if Nick knew what his friend was.

He was burning with rage. He didn't want some filthy human savaging animal sacrificing smelly howling wolf at the heels of Nick.

He hopped the wolf didnt know what the royals were like, therefore giving him up, though he was part hexinbeast, maybe that could save him.

He went into the parking lot thankful for the end of the day and drove home his temper boiling close. He wanted to keep Nick safe dammit. God forbid the stupid idiot do anything to keep himself out of trouble.

Without Juliette to keep him, he would be like his aunt, the merciless killer of all miss-doing wesen, and though it wasn't horrible, it would be much safer it he had him.

His Grimm. All his. He wouldn't share, not with a Blutbad, not with anyone. If it was over for him and Juliette then be would as Catherine for a love potion to enslave him, like Hank.

He parked in his usual place and slammed the door to the car shut so hard the glass cracked. He stomped inside thankful for the solitude of his place and slammed more doors.

He went to the very back closet and flung the door wide dragging out a bloody faced man, bound and gagged to a chair. Renard gave him one I hate you prepare to die smile before flinging the gag off.

"I'm sorry!" The man blurted scared. Renard shook his head and growled dragging the chair to his dark room and lit the fire. "I didn't know!" The man screamed seeing the poker laying on the side, turning red by the flame.

"You came into my city," he said sitting in another chair across from him, his eyes glowing from the flame, "you threaten my rule, and you try and take my Grimm." He glared at the man who's sides heaved as he tried to breath. "Had I not came into the alley, and seen you dragging him down to your car what could I expect then. His body to be discovered on the 5'o'clock news?!"

The man thrashed against his bonds yelling out, " Stop! Stop! I was sent by your brother!" Renard laughed coldly and picked up the glowing iron and looked at him. "I don't care who sent you, the royals work out of Vienna, and some a scattered throughout the rest, but in this city, this state, IN THIS FUCKING COUNTRY YOU ALL ANSWER TO ME!"

Renard swung the iron across the mans face who's yelled in pain, and slumped over spitting up blood. "I'm sorry.." He trailed off.

Renard scoffed and said, "you will be."


	9. Chapter 9

REVIEW! I need to know if you like my story, and the way it's progressing, and seeing as writing is all I do, it's nice to have immediate responses to my work.

On another note, the last chapter was very dark, I was just reminding everyone that people do die, and Renard is very evil when pissed. For now on it will get a little better. 3

R&R

* * *

Nick lay in Monroe's spare room staring at the wall. He had dumped all the things in the living room and trudged upstairs not wanting to see all his things. His mind was a mess, all he could think of was to his shock, not his once was girlfriend, but his boss.

Things between he and Juliette had been falling apart, things got to dangerous for her, and his strange want to be closer to his regal looking boss, that haunted his sleepless hours. He supposed they had been drifting for a while, she had been quieter, and he couldn't share what he knew. He sighed and rolled over.

He felt guilty, if he had just figured out a way to tell Juliette about his world maybe it would be different. 'Yeah,' his mind thought wryly, 'I would be in a straight jacket and still without her.' He sighed. She was very unwilling to go outside her comfort zone, she wouldn't have believed him.

He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling resting a hand behind his head land one on his chest. There was a soft knock at the door and he tilted his head and watched Monroe slip in the room.

"I unpacked your stuff, your clothes are being washed, they smelled funny." Monroe said and he sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you doing?"

Nick shook his head and looked back up, "I feel like I should feel worse then this Monroe, I knew we were falling apart but not so much that I would feel better after we were finally parted."

Monroe shook his head a little and grabbed Nicks hand, "You can't base feelings like that, it's pointless. That just means you knew deep down, probably a while back, that things weren't working. You can't be upset with yourself because of that.". Nick sighed and rolled closer to him. "I just wish I could feel better."

"what's really bugging you Nick? You're upset you and Juliette sure," he paused studying him, "but something else is bugging you. Nick felt a torrent of emotions dump on him and he flung the tall candle from the nightstand at Monroe who quickly ducked out of the way.

"You don't know anything!" Nick yelled standing up and stomping to the window. "You're right, I don't thats why I asked you to tell me." Nick laughed humorlessly and walked to the window running a hand through his hair. He looked down the street and turned to face Monroe his eyes burning with anger and fear. Monroe stood his hands raised and looked a little shocked. "Calm down Nick," he said nervous, "I just want to help you."

Nick laughed and threw himself back on the bed running his hands to his hair and staring at his shoes. "You can't help me." Nick said defeated, his shoulders slumped and he began to shake with an empty laughter that sounded like crying.

Monroe eased onto the bed next to Nick and patted his back a few times. "You never know who can help you unless you give it a chance."

Nick shrugged his shoulders throwing off Monroe's hand. "You don't understand what it's like to be me. Life isn't easy, even though I am the good guy bad things still happen." "Of course bad things still happen Nick." Monroe said putting his hand back on Nick's shoulder "that's just what happens."

Nick gave him a quizzical look and shook his head. "I know that it's just part of life. But this really really sucks." Monroe laughed and gruffly shook his shoulder and dropped his hand to his lap saying "of course it sucks it wouldn't remind us of the really really good times if it didn't."

Nick laughed and looked back at his shoes and Monroe eyed him carefully. "So what's really wrong." Nick looked at his shoes and became very upset "I can't tell you you'll hate me." Nick said childishly.

Monroe gave him a sharp look and shook his head "I won't hate you no matter what you tell me you could be anything in the world, hell you're even a Grimm and you're my friend so tell me." Nick gave him a very strained look and sat up straighter "what if I told you I wasn't exactly straight." Nick held his breath waiting for Memrose outburst but he was shocked to hear laughter.

He looked at Monroe with a very shocked face to see him hunched over and laughing. "That was it?" Monroe kept laughing instead of looking at him. "It's no big deal I don't think I am either. Not after Angelina. I don't care one way or another what your orientation is. I still think you are the scariest Grimm- apart from your mother -that I have ever met and you're my friend and I'd like to keep it that way."

Nick burst into tears and shook his head laying down on the bed. Monroe sat next to him and gave him a hug, "it's okay but welcome to the folds."

Nick laughed a little and look at Monroe. "I just wish I could get away from all of this. I wish I was in a gram sometimes, and I wish that I didn't have such a hard life. There's nothing funny for me to do here and especially not right now saying is I'm so down about the relationship that failed. I just want to go somewhere where I don't know anyone where you don't have to do anything somewhere nice and sunny." Next looked down and very sad "even though the captain gave me time off I don't think I have the nerve to go somewhere I don't have that much money and I don't have someone to go with I'm so horrible when traveling to new places." Monroe looked at Nick who looked very down sitting on the bed and he thought carefully and suddenly became very excited.

Monroe nodded and looked at him, "well lets go!" He exclaimed. Nick looked at him funny as he jumped up and practically wiggled with excitement. "what?" He asked, and Monroe flumped on the bed next to him.

"You have two weeks off right, I have enough money saved - I don't do much - but we can go somewhere. I've heard people can be depressed without enough sunshine, so lets go. Maybe Florida or California seeing its closer."

Nick gave him a look that clearly said you're insane. Monroe tugged him He pulled him up to a sitting position and laughed hysterically for a second. Nick looked excited but also very scared. "You really think that this is a good idea?" He asked looking Monroe the face. Monroe nodded and said "of course this will be awesome. And you'll be with me."

Monroe left confidently and looked around the room "go grab your duffel and I can help you pack. We can leave tonight or tomorrow morning which ever you prefer will go wherever you want will stay for your two weeks I'll help you feel better." Nick looked at Monroe and slowly smiled "you promise?" Monroe nodded and gave Nick a very comforting and confident book "I'll do whatever it takes Grimm boy." Nick laughed and hugged Monroe and Monroe looked back inhaling deeply.

Nick took off down the stairs and into the front hall grabbing his duffel bags and hauling them back Monroe laughed a little and looked at the ceiling of the room saying quietly under his breath "you'll be mine."

XXXX

The next day Hank came into work looking very nervous you even more so when he saw the captain. Renard looking very seriously at him said "Nick has apparently gone off to vacation with a friend. We won't see or even hear from him for two weeks would be my guess the department psychiatrist is pissed." Hank felt a little glad his friend was going somewhere else but sad he wouldn't see him. "Well I hope he lives it up because she will nail his ass to the wall when he gets back."

Renard chuckled a little and shook his shoulder saying "yes and it won't be pretty seeing as he will fight her too." Hank laughed and watch the captain go to his desk.

Renard sat at his desk and glared at the wall. He needed his Grimm close to him but he needed to keep an eye on him too and find whoever his blutbad friend was.

"Where have you gone the neck. I'm trying to protect you. I even had to take care of one of the Royals sadly he didn't leave you alone." He I gave the room one more hard look before answering the phone and starting his days work Nick would be back in two weeks time hopefully he could catch him then.

XXXX

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Monroe is meant to seem helpful to Nick he's not trying to come on to him (yet) or anything like it. Renard is just mad that his Grimm isn't there and he doesn't know who's looking after him.

Yay for the silly jealous Royal. For those who like my writing please leave a review. I need to know what to write about next should I do that from Juliette from Hank or from Nicks pov that will lead the next chapter. The cat that scratched Juliette was the cat of Adalinds so she should be in a coma by the time Nick gets back.

Hopefully this chapter was the satisfying length please let me know if you'd like longer or shorter or differently written chapters. I hope you enjoy please please review and tell everyone you know about the story.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTICE HOW MUCH I FREEKING WROTE!

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I saw the new episode of Grimm woo hoo! For those who have who haven't seen it I really recommend going and watching it because it is kick ass and awesome. So far the storyline is almost to the second season I'll try not to put too many spoilers for the episodes that just come out but keep in mind that the story will progress as the show so keep up with the current story.

If you did see the most recent episode, then you share my love for Monroe and now almost there, the captain. The slash story I am writing will continue. But you can vote on whether Juliette is entirely written out of the story or written as a separate character.

But for now on with the story. I was debating on leaving, like Nick did with Monroe for two weeks, but I decided that that would be to mean. Or maybe I'm just writing this thinking that it's too mean but I'm going to end up doing it anyway.

Either way if this is the first time you've heard from me in two weeks or if it's just been a few days I hope you enjoy. Please read and review and leave your comments and hopes for the story in the review section. Enjoy!

* * *

XXXX

Nick rolled over in bed and opened his eyes to see the darkened room and he heard the soft snoring of his friend Monroe. He looked at the ceiling, and smiled. The past two weeks had been amazing, they had gone to stay at the Disney resort, courtesy of Monroe and his surprisingly large amount of saved money. He had taken Nick everywhere, and he was treated like a spoilt child. Monroe took him to a nice dinner every other night, making him feel a little embarrassed with the things and prices he received.

Monroe had asked if wanted anything, but he refused, worrying that he would take up too much money and time, but Monroe didn't agree to he bought him things. He walked down Main Street in the Magic Kingdom, darting off to pick up parchment bags of cinnamon toasted pecans, apparently Monroe's favorite. He would also stop into shops showing Nick all the things, buying them shirts one saying 'I'm with tweedle dee' with an arrow pointing left, and the other 'I'm with tweedle dum' pointing right.

They had also gone to every pin stand in every park, and had managed to find some very rare pins, which Monroe pushed onto Nick, claiming he didn't need them.

Nick felt very much like a spoilt little girl, especially after the cafe.

They had been walking down a side rode by Tomorrowland looking for somewhere to eat for lunch. Monroe, using his nose to find the best burger and shake place in the park had excitedly pulled him over to a white and red umbrellaed stand where he insisted he sit at the white tables while he ordered.

Monroe had returned with two burgers and shakes and a plate of fries. He hadn't noticed it until Monroe had already insisted he finish the fries, but the young couple holding hands where having he same discussion he just had.

"Really I'm too full, and I know you like fries more then I." The guy had said smiling at his sweet heart. The same way Monroe had just done.

Nick rolled over and stood up. He missed sleeping with someone, and though everything Monroe had done was nice he felt like he was taking advantage of his friend.

He walked up to Monroe's bed, rubbing his bare arm, for it was too hot to wear much more then pajamas. He sat down on the edge, still rubbing. He felt guilty for not being honest.

He didn't really care much about Juliette, they had been falling apart for so long, it was more like she was just someone he knew. But he felt sad, knowing now that no one loved him.

Sure his mom did, but he couldn't get a hug or guidance from her, he had no idea how to contact her. He looked over at Monroe, wanting to wake him, wanting to say something.

He wanted to have Monroe say something too. Something that would make him better, he was tough at his strongest, but at his weakest he was scared and alone.

"Stop thinking." Monroe said out of the blue making Nick jump a foot in the dark. "What's wrong?" Monroe asked sitting up in bed.

Nick looked at his fingers which intertwined, "I just need something to comfort me." And it said looking at Monroe "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Monroe laughed and looked at the clock and laughed again "well, the three in the morning. didn't think you'd make it that far, it's okay Grimm boy I've been up since midnight it's too hot in this bloody room."

Nick sighed, "sorry did I wake you?" Monroe shook his head and pointed at the clock "it's red Nick."

Nick give the clock of funny look and then slowly nodded he understood he looks back at Monroe. "What do you do now." Monroe studied Nick and then how that is "come here Nick, I think you could use a hug."

Nick slid under the covers snuggling in his arms, painfully aware they were both only in boxers. Nick sighed inhaling Monroe's scent and unbeknownst to him Monroe did the same.

Nick curled close and laughed, "Don't we have to go home soon?" Monroe made a face "thought if you don't want to we can stay for an extra week I'm sure Captain wouldn't mind, and we could go anywhere you wanted to." Nick looked at the wall "no I think it's time to go back I'm better now I can handle anything, though i might not be able to handle the shrink." Monroe hugged Nick a little tighter saying "today is the last day in Disneyland where should we go?"

Nick shrugged as best he could and said "you're spoiling me Monroe people will start to think we're a couple." The silence of the room was devastatingly quiet. Monroe said "if that's what you want I am hundred percent okay with that."

Nick looked at the ceiling debating he thought only of his own choice. After a moment or so with Monroe's breathing in his ear he said softly "I'd like that but I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship is quickly out of another one. I have liked you for a long time now, I hope you understand that I do want something... though i'm not sure what...let's just take it slow."

Monroe's face of joy and excitement was missed by Nick, but he could feel the excitement pouring off Monroe who snuggled him tighter and said "hey guess what I already have you in bed." Nick sat up a little and pushed Monroe a little so he could lay on his side with his head resting on his chest "yeah yeah yeah live it up because it won't be happening too often." Monroe quietly nodded and held him closer and they slowly fell back into peaceful sleep.

XXXXX

Juliette sat in her friends house staring at a wall, her head hurt a lot and her cat scratch ached and felt the way it did when it first happened.

Her friend, Clarissa brought her a steaming cup of tea and looked at her sympathetically. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in Portland?" She asked seriously but Juliette sipped her tea and smiled sadly, "No, I'm ready to go, I talked to Sandra this morning about getting a transfer and she said their is a manager in Oklahoma who's been looking for new people for a while. Apparently he's an old friend of hers from med school. He's promised good pay and an assistant managers post if I'm up to scratch."

Juliette smiled at Clarissa and set down her tea, "and before you say anything this isn't about Nick. Well, not entirely. It's not like I won't miss you and everyone else too, but I could use the promotion, and it's sunny there. I need some sunshine, Portland just doesn't work with me anymore."

Clarissa gave her a level gaze and slowly nodded. "Looks like you've made up your mind." She said laughing and Juliette laughed too, her hand pulsed painfully and her eye twitched her hand flexing. "I should get going.." Juliette said quietly watching as the already dark sky got worse and the first few drops of rain hit the window pane.

Clarissa nodded, and grabbed Juliette's bag, "Let me help you haul your stuff to your car, it's the least I can do, and if Nicks there you are free to come back here until you leave."

Juliette smiles and swung her feet around to stand, her brown heeled boots clicking on the tile as she drained her mug, "yes, but I've begun to outstay my welcome, everyone has personal space. I'll try Cleo if he's there." Clarissa smiled and shook her head and the walked to her car.

"Thanks again!" Juliette yelled over the lightning, and Clarissa nodded hugging Juliette as she slammed the trunk closed. Juliette felt cold, like the rain and wind which wiped her hair had sunk to her bones.

Her head pounded and she felt nauseous, and the cat scratch felt like it was burning. She looked at the inflamed mark as her vision blurred. "Nick?" She asked softly as her eyes fell shut, what was wrong with her. He had been right, the cat scratch was something more...

Juliette felt the world slip from beneath her feet and she hit pavement, though it didn't hurt. As quickly as it had come the feeling of rough gravel pushing against her cheek disappeared. She didn't hear the wind howl, nor feel her face sting as her hair was whipped against it. She did not know that Clarissa screamed or called 911. She was in black.

She knew nothing.

XXXXXX

Renard stood in front of his large full length mirror staring himself in the eyes. It was his day off, though he was on call for the office. There were not many times he got time off, though his police force didn't constantly need his help, sometimes going between the DA's office and the mayor took more smooth talking, along with and press and news crew.

They had there own intricate way of functioning, like their own family. Nick. Nick was family.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head and turned around falling on his bed. The bed Nick had stayed in. He felt so angry at the man who kidnaped Nick, though he didn't want to admit it, he had been scared. His mind flashed to the event showing his fear.

He had watched the detectives leave, knowing full well that Nick was in no condition to drive. He had ducked out the side doors going to catch Nick before he could drive off but he watched as Hank pointed at the stairs and said something. Nock had nodded and gone back inside and he smiled thankful that Hank had stopped him. Hank left and he turned to go back in but he heard the door open again.

He sighed exasperatedly as Nick stumbled out, and he moved to go stop and escort him to a cell where he could spend the night but a hundiaga stood, unnoticing of Renard and shot Nick with some poison.

Renard glanced at the wall he hid behind, knowing it was where a camera was. He doubled back, his long legs stretching as far as he could make them as he sprinted out another door. He had remembered his pounding heart and his sweaty palms. He had grabbed a coat that lay on the alley floor and pulled the collar up.

The animal was dragging Nick down the other alley, for he heard the chain fence rattle. He had strode up, his back facing the camera and put a hand on the mans shoulder. "Don't you know better than to disobey a royal?" He had hissed angrily, and pushed his fun against his back. "Keep dragging him, lets get out of here."

Renard shook his head and rolled over, the man who called himself Antony had confessed the Veratte had sent him, mainly his brother. He begged for his life and told him everything he knew. Renard felt barely sorry for the man. If he stayed he would kill him taking away any chance Nick was in danger, if he went back to the family's they would kill him. In the end man had taken his generous offer of $1000 and a plane ticket that would take him somewhere in Canada. He didn't know why he had spared the man, maybe because he was young and helpless fooled into working for the royals, maybe because he knew that he was a police captain but he knew it was really because he wouldn't want Nick to think he had killed him.

Well, at least the man was alive somewhat, with a bad leg and no sight in his left eye but working in a coffee shop. His sources would kill him if he made a wrong move so he wasn't worried.

Renard listened to the rain pound on the glass and he snuggled under his blankets. The chill of the house made him shiver but he slowly fell asleep thinking of Nick, listing to the thunder and rain, and the soft whir of the dishwasher.

XXXXXX

Nick woke in Monroe's arms for the third day in a row. He had called in to work, saying that they - only specified as him and a friend - had forgotten something's and stayed a few days extra. No one argued, in fact Hank came to the phone and sounded overjoyed to hear him sounding better. However he did have a hour phone call with the psychiatrist, and after a reprimanding and a short conversation she said she would see him the day he got back, - no if ands or buts - and if she thought he was okay for work he could come back and they could work out a schedule.

He stretched and yawned his arm draping on Monroe. It was comforting to have someone else in bed, to hold if be felt sad. He rolled to lay on his side, back pressing against Monroe, curled in a ball.

He felt so out of place. What had he done that was so wrong to make him lose Juliette. He had given it everything he had, his heart and soul. Every hour he wasn't working, and his thoughts through each day had been dedicated to her. He had never pushed anything, he listened, and he cared.

He sighed. A hand touched his upper arm and shook him lightly, making him open his eyes, his train of thought cut off. "Whatever your thinking, stop it Nick." He looked over his shoulder, back at the half asleep Monroe who's hand draped over his eyes. Nick sighed, and pushed against him with his back. "Sorry." He said softly pushing his face into the pillow.

"Just relax Nick, I know how difficult things can be. Stop blaming yourself, and stop thinking about it, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, and it can be changed. Dwelling on the past won't change it, won't make it better, and won't help you."

Nick's eyes burned a little thinking of his daydreams of him and Juliette, him saving her, them being together again. Monroe sat up and pulled him up, slinging his arms around his shoulders and letting Nick's head fall and rest on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore, life will go on." Monroe said softly leaning his head down and pushing his cheek agains Nicks hair. "I feel so sad." Nick said quietly, "I don't know what to do, I'm so lost."

Monroe looked down at him, once sleepy but now fully alert, "I know how that is, with Angelina..." He began softly, "I had just to go clean, she didn't respect that. I was just so tired of waking up covered in blood, not knowing control. She was wild, always would be. Leaving her was tough for me, she wouldn't understand why I didn't want to be like her."

Nick curled close and nodded, still sad. "It doesn't matter Nick, I know it hurts now. I know your sacred, I know I was. I was alone in a new world, doing new things, I had to move away, came to Portland. I know you're sad and alone, and scared. This change isn't the end, you'll be on your feet soon enough, your almost there."

"It doesn't help to dwell on things, I know with all the changes that happened, you can adapt." Nick sighed and closed his eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing again in the silence.

"I don't know what to do, where to start. I don't want to change, I don't want...I don't want..." Monroe hugged him tighter. "Forget about it Nick, we should carry on. Get home I mean." Monroe said, "Your job will help stabilize you, and remember i'll always be here for you."

Nick nodded and sighed, reaching his hand to the nightstand and touched the base of the lamp which made it turn on a low light. He stretched and looked across the room strewn with the items, mainly the ones Monroe had purchased for him. He laughed lightly, "Okay no more spoiling me though." Monroe looked and laughed at the thing and said, "Well, don't have a hard time too often, and I can afford to spoil you a little."

Nick paused in his laughing and made a face, mostly questioning that statement, Monroe's eyebrows shot up and he said awkwardly, "Because,...you know... friends. Yeah, that's what friends... do.."

Nick chuckled knowing that Monroe would need a moment to recover from his stumble so he patted his shoulder and grabbed the bathrobe from the wardrobe and his towel and went to shower.

By the next day their things were packed, which Monroe had bought a nice bag to hold all of it, with a Grimm reaper Mickey Mouse on it, which Monroe found hysterically funny. They left the hotel, with well wishes from the desk clerk, and got in Monroe's beetle heading out on the interstate.

The car ride was fun, as long as it was, but the had good conversation and they piled the car with all manner of junk food. Nick told Monroe about his beginning cases, and Monroe told Nick about his clocks and a little of his misdoings when he was a wild wolf.

Nick found that he liked talking with Monroe about normal things, something he had known, but he didn't know how much they could talk about. They took turns driving, and even stayed up all night feasting on two footlong subway sandwiches each, which they had picked up at a road side gas station.

They arrived at Monroe's house after two days in the car, at 3 in the morning. Tiredly Monroe and Nick exited the car, forgoing unpacking and cleaning in favor of sleep. Monroe grabbed the tiny bag which held shampoo and assorted things and stumbled up his driveway.

"Welcome home Nick." Monroe said softly and hugged him. They both climbed the stairs, a treacherous journey for their sore legs, and it took two minutes of what to Nick felt like wading in concrete.

Monroe tugged him to his room and Nick looked down the hall to his. "I have my room still right?" Monroe sleepily tried to open his eyes and nodded but seemed uncomprehending. "I'll just be off then." He said slipping out and under Monroe's arm on his shoulder. He slipped down the hall and fell against the door, desperately trying to get in his room before he knocked out and slept in the hall, which was seeming more and more comfortable by the moment.

He stumbled in, not bothering to close his door or turn on the light, and effortlessly fell face first on the bed. Their was no more thoughts from Nick, for he was pulled into blissful sleep as he fell.

XXXXXX

Monroe woke much later rubbing his eyes and glancing around his room, happy to see all his clocks again but unsure of what day it was. He reached over and grabbed his iPhone which he had miraculously managed to plug in, before curling up in a ball on his bed.

He laughed a little when he noticed that he had been asleep for nearly two days, and he felt hungry too, seeing as it was 4:30pm. He stretched and lazily and fell out of his bed crawling to his slightly open door and then scooting and falling down the stairs on his ass.

He crawled to the kitchen and pulled a box of donuts to his lap and cracked open the lid. He was leaned against his small wooden island in the kitchen facing the fridge, and he leaned forward and grabbed his left over iced coffee from before the trip and sat drinking it.

Nick crawled into the kitchen a few minutes later and went to Monroe and leaned against the fridge, grabbing a donut from the box and sighing heavily rubbing his eyes. Monroe studied his face for a moment, taking in the bags under his eyes and slightly flushed face. "You look tired as hell." He concluded and Nick nodded minutely in tired agreement.

"Well," Monroe said sitting up straighter and looking at the kitchen and the evening light pouring through the window, "I think we just get some takeout and go back to bed. I could make sleepy time tea if you want."

Nick nodded again and Monroe used the island to ha himself up and offered Nick his hand. They heaved up and Monroe lifted Nick up and sat him on the counter.

He tidied the kitchen and grabbed his phone making a call to the local delivery sandwich shop and ordered them both vegan fo-turkey sandwiches and some fresh bread for the morning.

He paid and they ate, and tea was made. They walked upstairs Monroe following Nick his face blushing, though in the low light it went unseen. He smiled at the top of the stairs and hugged Nick squeezing his shoulders lightly. "Good night Nicholas." He said softly and ruffled his hair. "Tomorrow we can wake up at a normal time and unpack."

He went to his room shutting the wood door softly and walking to his bed tired once more. He listened to the ticking of many clocks, and he drifted off thinking of Nick, happy that he was feeling better.


End file.
